<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fool Me Once by Rachel74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505766">Fool Me Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74'>Rachel74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alias Smith and Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the original challenge version of what became Betrayed. It was posted in April 2020 for a forum challenge: 'Fool Me Once.' It won by dint of being the only entry-lol. It is a bit unpolished, but possibly holds a greater emotional kick then the story it became. A job for Lom leaves Curry fighting for his life and Heyes very very angry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fool Me Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal Heyes was in a cold rage, it was rare he let himself be this angry. He knew it only clouded his thoughts and could lead him down a path he wanted to avoid at all costs. This time however there was no way he could stop the angry sense of betrayal seeping into his bones and he could feel an angry thudding in his head.</p><p>Lom Trevors for the third time, had promised them that a job would lead to their elusive amnesty. He'd promised certain amnesty this time, when they succeeded, not the removal of it if they'd failed. Not that it meant much now, but that small fact had made Heyes think maybe this time it'd work out.</p><p>Kid had been adamant they shouldn't take it, not trusting the word of their (former) friend, but Heyes had insisted they try and they'd flipped. Heyes hadn't cheated, feeling he owed that much to Curry. When the coin had come up in his favour, he'd been relieved to see his partner had recognised it'd been fairly done. Kid Curry had shrugged at the result, seemingly unsurprised at how bad his luck was. The small, almost bitter smile on his face as Heyes handed him back the coin had tugged a bit at Heyes, but they were both getting desperate and...Heyes shrugged off his excuses, he knew the old adage fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. He wondered what allowing himself to be fooled three times meant. He was sure Curry would have plenty to say. Heyes closed his eyes and lent against the wall of the Doctor's office. Damn, he hoped The Kid would have the chance to say it. Heyes was for once pretty much praying for the possibility of an argument.</p><p>Trevors hadn't told them the full truth, which had led to them being unprepared and they'd failed. Since when did a friend lie and leave you so exposed?  He surely knew that they were really that desperate and would have taken the damn job anyway. The betrayal aside which was bad enough wasn't even the main reason for Heyes's rage. Curry had been badly injured and was being tended for a nasty bullet wound, that the Doc wasn't sure he would survive. This was the second full day of waiting and watching and the Doctor's words were looping round and round Heyes's head. They left him with little hope and were an added insult to injury.  Trevors knew as well as he did exactly why Curry might struggle to recover. Trevors had at least looked uncomfortable which had somehow surprised Heyes. </p><p>“Mr Jones's reserves are low and even a young fit man, needs something to fight with. I'm sorry Mr Smith." Doctor Pearson was a good man thought Heyes gratefully. Honest, direct and with a great deal of skill. He'd been a young medic during the civil war and had seen enough battle wounds to know what to do. Despite his gloomy words, Heyes was sure if anyone could save Kid Curry he could.</p><p>Trevors had tried to say something to Heyes, both in the immediate aftermath of Curry's shooting and in the first desperate hours of Curry's struggle to survive. Heyes had needed to fight against the urge to shoot him, knowing it would do neither him or Kid any good. There was nothing Lom could say to make this better. The Law man had taken into account the expression on his face and had gone off to do something else. Heyes hadn't seen him since and he was honestly unsure whether he was relieved or upset. An argument would have at least given him something else to do than worry. Heyes was brought back to the present as he heard a door open. He looked up hopefully and then allowed his anger to show as he saw who it was.</p><p>“Sheriff Trevors.”</p><p>Trevors glanced round and then said, “Now, Heyes...”</p><p>“Don't you Heyes me, Sheriff. You damn near got my partner killed, again. I think the days of you being a friend are gone. Don't you?”</p><p>“Don't do anything you might regret...”</p><p>Heyes managed a bitter laugh. “ I think it's a little too late for that...”</p><p>“Heyes...”</p><p>“When The Kid gets through this, me and him are going to have some decisions to make...”  Heyes didn't want to contemplate what decision he'd make if Curry didn't make it. That would be something he'd deal with if he needed to. There was an uncomfortable silence which was about to be broken by a huge row when the door opened again and a tired but relieved looking Doctor came up to them.</p><p>“I think the worst is over. I'm guessing Mr Jones is plenty stubborn....” He smiled at Heyes when he said this, he had to have been aware of the tension between the two men, but was no doubt choosing to ignore it, for this Heyes was grateful again. He managed a a strangled laugh at the comment, glad that his partner's mulish tendencies had given him a fighting chance. He glanced fiercely at Trevors, relief nullifying some of his anger, but he could feel the rage, almost as a hum under his skin. He dismissed thoughts of revenge against his former friend for now, his mind suddenly on more immediate matters.</p><p>“May I see him? Sheriff Trevors will settle with you.” He pointedly turned his back to his old friend but managed a relieved smile at the Doctor when the man nodded.</p><p>"He was asking for you..."</p><p>“I surely do appreciate this. “ Heyes held out his hand to the Doctor who accepted it with a grin.</p><p>"It does my old cynical heart good, to see that caring ain't dead in this world."</p><p>Heyes managed another weak smile at that, relief making him shake a little. They'd been so nearly out of luck this time, betrayed by someone he had once considered a friend. He knew for certain now, that he was pretty much out of aces. When Curry was awake enough to be furious, if he suggested a return to outlawing, or even just walking away, Heyes wouldn't argue with him. The only thing he'd argue about was if The Kid suggested going their separate ways. He was hanging on tight to the one thing in his life that he could trust to not even fool him once.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>